The present invention relates generally to roof marker lamps for vehicles and, more particularly, to a snap-in roof marker lamp assembly for a vehicle.
It is known to provide a roof marker lamp for a vehicle such as a sport utility vehicle or a pick-up truck. Typically, the roof marker lamp is attached to an outer surface of a roof of the vehicle. The roof marker lamp is typically attached to the roof by a plurality of individual screws extending through the roof marker lamp and engaging separate individual nuts, which are disposed in recesses in the roof. However, the separate screws and nuts do not typically allow the roof lamp marker to be installed or attached to the roof in a required time. In addition, the head of the screws cannot be adequately sealed around the roof lamp marker. Further, the screws and nuts do not provide sufficient linear clamping force to seal completely around the entire roof marker lamp.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a new roof marker lamp assembly for a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a roof marker lamp assembly that snaps-in for installation to the roof of the vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a roof marker lamp assembly that seals the head of the fasteners and provides adequate sealing and clamping force when installed on the roof of the vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a snap-in roof marker lamp assembly for a vehicle.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a new roof marker lamp assembly for a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a snap-in roof marker lamp assembly for a vehicle.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a snap-in roof marker lamp assembly for a vehicle. The snap-in roof marker lamp assembly includes a roof marker lamp adapted to be disposed adjacent a roof of a vehicle. The snap-in roof marker lamp assembly also includes a plurality of fasteners extending through the roof marker lamp. The snap-in roof marker lamp assembly further includes a plurality of retainers disposed adjacent the roof marker lamp to receive the fasteners for preventing the fasteners from exiting the roof marker lamp and adapted to be snapped into apertures in the roof to secure the roof marker lamp to the roof.
One advantage of the present invention is that a snap-in roof marker lamp assembly is provided for a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the snap-in roof marker lamp assembly has a one-piece design, snap-in style, but with metal fasteners, offering adequate sealing for a roof marker lamp to a vehicle. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the snap-in roof marker lamp assembly allows the head of the fasteners such as screws to be sealed. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the snap-in roof marker lamp assembly generates sufficient linear clamping force to seal completely around the entire roof marker lamp. A further advantage of the present invention is that the snap-in roof marker lamp assembly reduces installation time and improves quality due to adequate sealing. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the snap-in roof marker lamp assembly reduces cost and separate or loose parts.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.